The augmentation of fertilizer compounds with a treatment of urea, typically by spraying or aerosol has been practiced in the art. The most undesirable aspect of the treatment stems from the fact that urea is water soluble and since it is currently applied topically, much of the compound is simply wasted by washing away from rain, irrigation etc. This is a costly procedure with limited efficacy. A product and procedure whereby the urea may be mixed or crystallized within the fertilizer matrix is required to overcome the wastage problem. The present invention solves this problem.